Irresistable
by noggin the nog
Summary: Sequel to 'Check Mate' - Elrond is charged with Legolas' protection on the road to Lothlorien - will he be able to resist the prince's charms?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nought has changed - they're still not mine.  
  
Special note: I've re-uploaded this one because of the sweet sweet reviewer who said they not only remembered Check Mate from last time but could also remember this one! I'm touched! These stories were last on the net in late spring 2002 so thank you so much for remembering them!  
  
Author's notes: Anyhow - this little number is yet another pointless excuse for naked elves. It follows on from 'Check Mate' looks like I'm not the only Elrond addict so here's more of the same! *licks lips*.  
  
Story notes: This may take a slightly more serious tone than my usual stuff in that there may be the tiniest hint of a plot (a plot?! I hear you exclaim, not just another round of steamy Leggy sex?!) well - there will be more steamy elf sex but I'm trying to embed it in the semblance of a story.. Also, it will probably swap narrative standpoints (!!) as I can't decide whose view point would be better for the *ahem* naughty bits. I will try to not let it get too angst ridden though.  
  
Anyway, enough of my tedious rambling...  
  
**Irresistible**  
  
Elrond strolled through the halls of Mirkwood's palace; the morning sun filtered through the trees casting an ever-changing pattern of sunlight and shadow over the pale stone floors. An impish grin played about the corners of the elf lord's mouth as his mind wandered back to the previous evening. Legolas had always been a pretty child but Elrond had seen something new in him last night; his body, though still lithe and youthful, had gained the unmistakable mark of adulthood and the blue eyes held more experience and understanding than when Elrond had last seen him in Rivendell. He had been entranced the moment he saw the young prince in the great hall but had seen what Legolas thought of him - the blue eyes held the usual scorn that the young and impetuous felt for someone as old and staid as he.  
  
Elrond had resigned himself to just being able to watch Legolas and had been delighted when the prince had, albeit reluctantly, agreed to play a game of chess with him. The lord of Imladris' smile deepened when he remembered the moment he had seen the first spark of desire in Legolas. He had seen it even before the young elf had recognised it in himself. That was why he had agreed to Legolas' idea so quickly.. Elrond chuckled quietly to himself remembering how he had had to convince the young prince that they could not spend the night together. He had picked the sleepy elf up and carried him to his chambers where Legolas had refused to let go of him. With a control that had impressed him, Elrond had laid the prince in his bed reminding him that his father would not be impressed if he had found his trusted friend asleep in his son's bed the next morning. This seemed to have the right impression on Legolas who had relinquished his hold on Elrond and given him a kiss which had made it very hard to leave before turning over and snuggling down in his bed.  
  
The elf lord's mind turned back to his present task; he was on his way to see Thranduil to discuss their ensuing trip to Lorien. The time had come for a gathering of the ruling elves of Middle Earth to discuss the affairs of the race; Elrond always enjoyed these meetings - they were refreshing and the change of environment did him good. He left his beloved Imladris only rarely these days - anything important seemed to gravitate towards his home anyway so he was seldom obliged to journey elsewhere. The playful smile returned to his face - he was certainly glad he had decided to break his journey to Lorien in Mirkwood.  
  
Elrond reached the leafy veranda where Thranduil was partaking of a light breakfast, "Ah, good morning Elrond!" exclaimed the king, "I trust my son kept you well entertained last night?" Elrond could not prevent a wry smile from curving his lips, thankfully Thranduil did not notice, "We passed a most enjoyable evening," he answered, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, "Your son has matured since last I saw him, he has developed into a fine elf." Thranduil nodded sagely, "He has indeed, in fact, it is about Legolas that I wish to speak to you." Elrond took a seat opposite the king and poured himself a tall glass of sparkling water; he looked at Thranduil, waiting for him to continue. "I have decided to send Legolas in my place to Lorien." said the king, waiting for Elrond to respond. The lord of Imladris nodded, not displaying any reaction, in fact his heart rate had quickened slightly; the king continued, "I feel it is time for him to see a little more of Middle Earth and take some responsibility for his position as Prince of Mirkwood." Elrond took a calming sip of water, Thranduil proceeded, "I believe this is the perfect opportunity as he would be travelling under your protection. I know you would not let anything happen to him" Thranduil looked at Elrond, obviously wanting an answer. Using his considerable self control to keep the emotion from his voice but failing miserably to keep the image of what he, himself had done to the kings son under his very roof from his mind, Elrond managed to reply convincingly, "If you are sure that this is an advantageous course of action, Thranduil, I promise to keep watch over Legolas to the best of my abilities."  
  
His answer appeared to satisfy Thranduil but Elrond's mind was in uproar. An unsettling combination of guilt and excitement bubbled in his head. He was to have Legolas with him for the duration of his journey but, Thranduil had charged his son's care explicitly to Elrond, he could not betray his friend further by continuing his little dalliance with the prince. The rational, prudent side to Elrond was relieved somewhat by the thought; by inhibiting the possibility of repeating last night's little indiscretion he would not be in danger of becoming too attached to Legolas. But the comfort went only so far, the elf lord's more passionate side found him more than a little disappointed that he could not taste the prince's golden flesh once more..  
  
His train of thought was put to an end by the arrival of the prince himself; Legolas greeted his father and sat down opposite Elrond, giving him a delightfully shy smile. Legolas was obviously unsure of how to behave after their night together so Elrond put him at his ease, "Good morning Legolas, I hope you slept well, I myself slept like the dead; I did not expect the game to last so long!" he said with dry smile. The younger elf blushed slightly but Elrond's comment appeared to have put him at ease, "I too slept well Elrond," he said, and with an impish grin added, "I very much hope to play with you again."  
  
Thranduil appeared to be very pleased at the apparent friendship between the two, "Well, it is nice to see you two getting on, I am now assured that my plan is a tremendous idea." he said, bestowing a satisfied smile on them both. "What plan is this father?" asked Legolas. "I have decided that you will go to Lothlorien with Elrond to represent Mirkwood." said the king. The prince looked at Elrond, trying to gauge his opinion but the older elf carefully gave nothing away. Thranduil continued, "Elrond has promised me that he will ensure your safety and make sure you do not get up to any of your usual mischief!" he said affectionately, "Well, Legolas, what do you think to my plan?" The younger elf shot Elrond a wicked look before answering his father, "I think it is a wonderful idea father, I long for some freedom - and it will give me a chance to get to know Elrond better." Legolas' used an innocent tone of voice that made the Lord of Imladris smile in spite of himself.  
  
"Well, that is settled then," said Thranduil, "Legolas, you go and pack some things; you leave before luncheon." The prince rose and left the table; an unmistakeable spring in his step as he walked down the veranda towards his chambers. Elrond left the table after having discussed a few matters with Thranduil that were likely to come up at the council. He walked slowly back to his chambers to make ready.  
  
He had not felt this at sea for an age; the idea of having Legolas to himself was slightly intoxicating. He mentally berated himself for even entertaining thoughts of repeating his seduction; Thranduil trusted him and he was not about to put their relationship in jeopardy - thank the Valar that Glorfindel was to accompany them, his steady presence would have a much needed calming influence on Elrond's nerves.  
  
**The road to Lorien**  
  
The morning had given way to a sun drenched afternoon, a blithe little wind fluttered the leaves on the trees and the elves were making good progress. For the duration of this first part of the journey, Legolas had ridden with Glorfindel, the two golden-haired elves conversing in lyrical voices, their laughter lilting over the breeze back to where Elrond rode slightly behind them. It was a sound that never failed to lighten his heart but now his mind, and his heart, were occupied with something else. Elrond had made his final decision about Legolas when Thranduil had said goodbye to the travellers, his parting words hammering home the unhappy fact that Elrond should not lie with the prince again:  
  
But now, only hours after he had schooled himself into playing the fatherly role to Legolas, he found his thoughts becoming heated again. His gaze was repeatedly drawn to the shining fall of flaxen hair that spilled down the prince's straight back, he longed to wrap the single braid round his hand and feel its silken quality. His eyes were then drawn further down to the deliciously rounded behind and long supple thighs.... he tried to dispel the image of Legolas writhing beneath him but each time the slivery laughter drifted back to his ears the vision flooded his mind anew. What was happening to him? He had not been so affected by another since his beloved Celebrian had left his side. Sure, he had taken others to his bed, but that had been purely for physical comfort. He had thought that Legolas was the same - simply a pretty pastime - yet, here he was coming dangerously close to physical arousal..  
  
Author's note: I know it's mean to leave this here without anything really exciting happening but it's the best place to break story... I PROMISE there's more following swiftly if you want it. I hope you do - I'm really enjoying writing this!! 


	2. part deux

Author's note: thanks for the positive feedback on the last bit - sure makes it worth doing. So, here we are on the road to Lothlorien - is it getting hot? Or will Elrond manage to use the old mental-cold-shower trick? He he he - I know what I'd do in his situation!!!  
  
The distance between Mirkwood and Lorien could be covered in a day if the travelers kept up a swift pace. These particular elves, however, were in no hurry so, as Ithil rose gracefully above the tree tops and cast her iridescent gleam over the landscape, Glorfindel suggested breaking the journey and making camp in the small grassy dell they had reached. Legolas readily agreed and flung himself wearily to the forest floor, stretching his long legs in front of him. The two elder elves set about building a fire and tethering the horses, Elrond welcomed the distraction - the prince's indulgent sprawl on the ground was distressingly inviting.  
  
The trio ate a light repast and shared a small flask of miruvor, the night was warm and they were disinclined to sleep. The conversation wandered between topics at a lazy pace; Legolas drinking in the older elves stories with wide eyes. To Elrond's relief, Legolas lay on the other side of the small fire, he looked forwards to the relief that sleep would give him; hopefully then, with the prince's image banished from his sight, he would find release from the heated thoughts that were threatening to break through his carefully controlled composure.  
  
Eventually, Glorfindel said he would take first watch and Legolas offered to take the second. With an audible sigh of relief, Elrond stretched himself on the soft grass. Just before he dropped off to sleep he looked across the fire to where the prince was curled on the ground; Legolas appeared to be asleep, his chest rising and falling in a steady, slow rhythm. Then blessed sleep drew Elrond into her warm embrace.  
  
He was not to find relief from his torment; almost immediately his dreams were filled with a being that seemed to be made of sunbeams. A silvery laugh filled his ears and a pair of sparkling blue eyes looked at him sultrily. The image shifted to his bedroom in Rivendell; the same golden figure lay on rumpled sheets, the blue eyes held the same expression.  
  
The musical voice called to him and he was powerless to ignore it. He crawled up the bed covering the luminous creature with kisses - the taste of the silken skin drugging him. He wound his fingers in the pale hair letting it run through his grasp like liquid gold. The blue eyes still held a look of undeniable desire and he stopped to revel in the feeling. He dipped his head to drink from the faultless mouth and felt his senses spiral out of control. The dream escalated into an intoxicated flight of sensation - hot mouths and writhing bodies - the temperature almost unbearable and the arousal almost painful....  
  
Sleep ended abruptly when a warm weight settled over his dream-induced hardness. Elrond's eyes flew open in shock - he looked up to see Legolas straddling his hips, his face softly lit by the faint starlight. "Legolas!" he exclaimed, his voice half way between a yelp and a hiss, "Get off!" The prince smirked, "I don't think you really want me to." he whispered, rolling his hips against the insistent bulge between the elf lord's thighs. Elrond stifled a groan. "Get off me elfling, or face the consequences." growled the elder elf, hoping he sounded threatening. "What if I want to face the consequences?" purred Legolas, running his hands up Elrond's chest.  
  
The elf lord's mind was in chaos - he had certainly not expected Legolas to want a repeat episode - he had assumed that he had managed to seduce the prince the previous evening entirely through the combined influences of miruvor and his own well honed skill - the younger elf had never shown the slightest interest in him before. Yet here was Legolas taking the role that he, himself, had been frantically trying to resist all day! The realisation that Legolas wanted this too only served to arouse him more. Elrond bit his lip to curb another groan as the younger elf squirmed on top of him in just the right way to send a surge of desire crashing through his body - Elbereth! Where had Legolas learnt to do that?! The rational part of his brain reminded him that he, personally, had given the prince a fairly thorough lesson only the evening before.. Elrond shut his eyes and took a deep breath - this called for immediate action.  
  
Using all his strength, Elrond managed to reverse their positions, trapping the lithe body against the cool earth. He glanced briefly over at Glorfindel, relieved to find that the elf was asleep. He looked down into Legolas' surprised face and smiled evilly, "I told you to get off princeling," he breathed. He could feel the younger elf's prominent need pressing against him; it did nothing to cool the fire in his veins but he steeled himself - Legolas needed to know that this could not happen again. "As appealing as your intentions are, my prince, know that what happened between us last night should not, and will not, happen again." he said in a stern tone. Legolas pouted adorably, shifting beneath him in an alarmingly provocative manner, "Did you not enjoy lying with me?" he asked petulantly. Elrond sighed, "I enjoyed it more than you realise," he said quietly, continuing again in the grave tone of voice, "Your father made it very clear to me that you were only to come on this journey if I watched over you as if you were my own son." Legolas opened his mouth to protest but Elrond stopped him, "And I do not intend to betray his trust."  
  
Feeling he had finally got his desire under control, Elrond stood up, "I will take this watch, get some sleep - we have a long ride tomorrow." He turned on his heel and strode to the edge of the clearing leaving an angry and extremely aroused prince of Mirkwood lying on the forest floor.  
  
***** Interlude*****  
  
Legolas lay where Elrond had left him. His fists clenched tightly by his sides and his face burning with a complex mix of anger, humiliation and desire. His arousal throbbed painfully between his legs but he would not allow himself release. Legolas had known since the moment he had awoken that morning and remembered the awesome pleasure bestowed on him by the elf lord that he wanted to feel Elrond within him again. His initial worries about seeing the elder elf again at breakfast were put at ease by Elrond's relaxed attitude. He had even dared to hope that there was a hint of flirtation in the other elf's words. So why had Elrond refused his advances? Surely the older elf would not let Thranduil's words stop him from following his desires?  
  
Maybe Elrond did not desire him again? - Yet his lust had been evident when Legolas had touched him just now. and he knew that Elrond had been watching him during the ride from Mirkwood - he had felt the grey eyes on his back as if they were a caress. Yes - the elf lord definitely found him to be attractive - Legolas briefly wondered whether Elrond had refused him earlier because Glorfindel was asleep within earshot - he dismissed the thought as he recalled, with a flush of heat, that Elrond had not seemed to care about being discovered when he had taken Legolas in front of the fire in the great hall.  
  
The prince almost groaned aloud in frustration - he had never been this affected by another and what was more; he had never been refused by someone whom he had desired. This last was most painful to Legolas; it was alien to him to feel in awe of someone he desired. He was always in control of these situations. Elrond inspired an entirely different feeling in him - the longing to be possessed.  
  
Legolas lay in his turmoil for many minutes; just before sleep took him he decided that he would find a way to make Elrond relent. To make him show Legolas the same pleasure as he had before, the prince drifted off to sleep in the confidence that he would achieve his goal...  
  
***** End of interlude*****  
  
The elves broke camp early the next morning, and with the first pale beams of sunlight warming them, set off on the last stretch of the journey to Lothlorien. Legolas rode slightly ahead of the two older elves; he had not spoken to Elrond all morning and Glorfindel had noticed the slight coolness between his two friends. When the elf lord did not mention it, he decided to press for a reason, "Is there something amiss between you and Legolas?" he asked tentatively. A slow, slightly sad smile spread across Elrond's lips, "Nay, friend, there is nothing amiss - nothing that will not be forgotten swiftly." Elrond tried to brush the subject aside but Glorfindel knew him too well, he recognised the signs of a troubled heart in the elf lord's face. He sighed, "I know you too well, Elrond Peredhil, you desire our young friend do you not?" Elrond shifted uncomfortably, "What makes you say that?" he asked stiffly. The golden haired elf smirked, letting Elrond become distinctly uneasy before he replied, "You of all people should know that I am a very light sleeper." he said with a mischievous grin. Glorfindel was rewarded with the rare sight of the lord of Imladris blushing to the tips of his pointed ears.  
  
After another tense pause Elrond decided to fill his old friend in on all that had happened between Legolas and himself. When he had finished, Glorfindel allowed himself a brief laugh before giving his opinion on the elf lord's predicament. "Well my friend," he said with barely disguised mirth, "It appears you are in a bit of quandary!" Elrond scowled at him, "Thank you for the insight Glorfindel." he said bitterly. The dark haired elf's discomfort only made Glorfindel laugh more, "Well, it is obvious to me what course of action you should take." he said, Elrond looked at him questioningly. Glorfindel continued, "You will be unbearable till you have had him again - Thranduil does not have to know and it is obvious that the prince is not entirely repulsed by the idea." Elrond gave a small, rueful smile, "But how could I face Thranduil again knowing that I had betrayed his trust?" he asked unhappily. Glorfindel turned his eyes to the sky, "Thranduil asked you to make sure nothing untoward happened to his son - I'd hardly count a harmless sexual encounter as 'untoward'." he laughed before spurring his mount forwards to join Legolas.  
  
Elrond replayed Glorfindel's last words in his mind, his argument was certainly logical - he looked ahead to where the two golden-haired elves were conversing quietly together - as if he had felt Elrond's eyes on him - Legolas turned round and smiled coyly at him. In that moment he looked almost unbearably young and innocent. Elrond felt a pang of guilt and made up his mind; he would stay true to his word..  
  
***** In Lothlorien*****  
  
The council proceeded smoothly through the various issues that were brought up. Legolas sat with Elrond and appeared to be enjoying his new found position of responsibility hugely. With his mind turned to more serious matters, Elrond managed to keep his desire for the young elf sat next to him in check. After having made his final decision he was finding it easier and easier to keep control - especially as Legolas had not made another move in that direction. The only thing that was worrying Elrond was that Legolas appeared to be spending a lot of time in secretive conversation with Glorfindel. Elrond was irrationally jealous; he knew his dear friend would not try to bed Legolas when he knew that Elrond desired him but the jealousy would not leave him - it niggled in the back of his mind as a constant reminder of what he had denied himself.  
  
The gathering broke up in the early evening; many of the elves retired to their private quarters as it had been a long day. Legolas disappeared off with Glorfindel almost immediately and Elrond was left alone on the talan. He stood looking out over the beautiful trees that appeared to glow gently in the dying sunlight. He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned to find Galadriel approaching him. They embraced, "It is too long since we last met Elrond." she said in her melodious voice. "Indeed it is, Galadriel, but you look as beautiful as ever." he replied affectionately. She smiled gracefully, "I have come to ask you to join me for dinner, we have a lot to catch up on!" he accepted gratefully and followed her to her private quarters that were situated high in the most beautiful mallorn tree in the Golden Wood.  
  
They passed a delightful evening reminiscing and telling each other all the news from their respective realms. As the moon appeared above the treetops Elrond rose to leave. "Just one more thing before you depart, Elrond," said Galadriel with a small smile, he looked at her suspiciously - she had an impish grin on her face, "I can see your desire for Legolas - you should go to him; he is old enough to decide who he gives himself to." And with that she ushered a blushing and confused Lord of Imladris out of her chambers and away into the soft shadows of Lothlorien's night.  
  
Elrond made his way back to the talan where he was to sleep. He had no idea where Glorfindel and Legolas were and was desirous only of peace and solitude after the eventful day. He wandered along a woodland path enjoying the soft, fragrant breeze. As he neared his talan he spied Glorfindel sat at the foot of a nearby tree; the golden haired elf rose as he neared, "I have been waiting for you for an age Elrond!" he exclaimed, "Where have you been?" Elrond replied, "I have been talking with Galadriel - we had a lot to discuss." He was becoming distinctly suspicious - especially after Galadriel's parting comment. Glorfindel spoke again, "No matter, you are here now." he said with a teasing smile, "I bear a message from Legolas - he desires to speak with you." Elrond raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he replied in unconvinced tone, Glorfindel continued, "Apparently he wishes to apologise for his behaviour last night. He is awaiting you at his talan." With that, and a final parting smirk, Glorfindel melted into the shadows.  
  
Confused, and more than a little wary, Elrond turned about and started to walk in the direction of Legolas' talan. He did not believe what Glorfindel had told him but he could not imagine why else Legolas would want to see him - surely the young elf would not try anything again after Elrond's warning? As his destination came into sight, the elf lord's heart rate quickened ever so slightly - the talan was dark and he could see no movement there to indicate the prince's presence.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a soft voice call to him, "Elrond" it said, the sound caressing his ears. He looked around trying to discern its owner among the shadows; the voice came again, floating to him from above. He looked up and saw Legolas perched in a tree above his head, "Well my prince, you sent for me and I have come." he said, "What do you want with me?" Legolas laughed softly, "I think you know what I want from you my lord." he said before landing gracefully in front of the elf lord, "But you insist on refusing me." he breathed as he closed the gap between them. The next time he spoke, his breath was warm on Elrond's neck, "So I have devised a way in which I can convince you to give in to your desires."  
  
Elrond was transfixed; the moonlight on Legolas' hair made it shine silver and his skin was even more perfect in the evening light. He pulled himself together, determined to keep control of the situation, "And what is your plan for me princeling?" he asked. In answer, Legolas stepped even closer till their bodies touched, "I would have you play another game." he whispered sultrily, "Except this time, we play by my rules - if I win - you will make love to me again - if I lose you are free to return to your quarters." Elrond chuckled, "You are very sure of yourself elfling." he said, trying to sound indifferent even though his body was responding to Legolas with a heat that threatened to burn him. The younger elf laughed, pressing his body into Elrond's so that the older elf could feel his evident arousal, "I know I am good at this particular game Elrond." he purred.  
  
Author's note: Oooooh!!! This is heating up isn't it?!?!?! Ha ha ha! I wonder what Leggy has in store for Elrond..? Tune in next time kids! 


	3. will he won't he?

Under some spell woven by the starlight in Legolas' eyes and the devastating feeling of the prince's willowy form pressed against him, Elrond heard himself agree to take part in this new game. Legolas grasped his hand and led him off the path through the trees; Elrond let himself be pulled along - his brain awash with a thousand feelings. His desire for the prince had not lessened and here he was alone with an aroused Legolas heading deep into the secluding forest. he desperately tried to justify the situation to himself - he was sure he could resist the temptation - but even the prince's grip on his wrist was turning him on..... Eventually Legolas stopped at a break in the trees, at the other end of the long clearing was a single tree with a tall, straight trunk standing clear from the other trees.  
  
Realisation dawned on Elrond - archery - he almost laughed - surely the prince did not expect to beat him at this when he had been using a bow for thousands of years? Relief filled his veins - he could easily win this game and put an end to both Legolas' desires for him and his own dilemma. "You are challenging me to an archery contest little prince?" he asked with barely disguised amusement, "You do know that I am a warrior? I have been shooting arrows since before you were born - you do not really stand a chance." In answer, Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow and took aim, "We shall see my lord, we shall see." he whispered before letting fly a perfectly sighted arrow. Elrond watched as the little missile flew elegantly through the air and pierced the very centre of the target tree. Legolas was good; there was no denying that but the older elf was still confident. He took the bow from the prince with a smile and notched his own arrow. He took aim letting the familiar stillness wash over him as he sought to achieve the perfect angle.  
  
Just as he released, Legolas said in a small voice, "Oh, I forgot to say - every time your shot is poorer than mine - *you* have to remove a piece of clothing." The words were enough to skew Elrond's aim just to the left of centre. His arrow punctured the tree a mere hand's breadth away from Legolas' but it was enough to make the prince whoop with glee, "Ha ha!! The great warrior has fallen short of my mark!" he cried, he turned his blue gaze on to an angry elf lord, "Now let me see... I think we shall start by removing this cumbersome robe." he said, reaching up to Elrond's shoulders and slipping his outer cape off so it fell to the floor leaving him in his under shirt and leggings. Cool night air drifted across him.  
  
Elrond finally regained the power of speech, "Legolas!" he growled, "You put me off; you know as well as I do that I could have split your arrow in two." The blonde elf smirked, "Come now Elrond, tis just a game - you're not afraid of losing are you?" he said, fluttering his eyelashes coyly. Elrond took a calming breath, "Listen, elfling, I am only prepared to play this game of yours if you stick to the rules." he said crossly. Legolas laughed, "We *are* playing by the rules," he giggled, "it's just that they're *my* rules."  
  
Warning bells went off in the very back of Elrond's mind; he felt his confidence slip ever so slightly. He watched as Legolas strung his second arrow and took aim, "Don't even think about trying to put me off Elrond," he breathed, "if you do - you lose immediately.."  
  
The little voice in Elrond's mind asked him why he was allowing the young elf to set the ground rules like this - he was the elder elf - the one with the power, the authority yet here he was meekly following Legolas' instructions. He watched the prince's second arrow hit home just above the first - his accuracy was remarkable. Legolas turned to Elrond with a smug grin playing over his lips; he handed the bow to Elrond wordlessly and stepped back to watch.  
  
Elrond positioned another arrow and tried to compose himself; he let the arrow fly and breathed a sigh of relief as it hit the tree in the perfect position. He felt his heart rate return to normal and handed the bow to Legolas with a superior smile. The prince pouted petulantly and snatched the bow, "Now, now elfling, tis only a game." teased Elrond. The older elf thought he could sense the balance of power tipping back towards him and he stood back to watch admiringly as the elegant blonde elf in front of him flexed his arms before notching another arrow. Elrond was reminded of the way those arms felt when they were wrapped around him... he mentally berated himself and managed not to shiver when Legolas' fingers brushed his palm as he took the bow.  
  
As he fitted his third arrow, Elrond found his aim skewed again as Legolas blew cool air into his ear. This arrow went so wide as to completely miss the slim tree; it fell to the forest floor and Elrond's hands grew sweaty. He turned to Legolas who was watching him with a wild light in his eyes; Elrond knew what was coming next and, sure enough, the young prince stepped forwards and reached up to start undoing his shirt. The reality of the situation hit home to Elrond anew - he was about to be shirtless in front of Legolas who was obviously aroused - how long would his resolve hold out with those ivory hands running over his exposed skin as more and more buttons were undone? "Legolas..." he started to protest, but his lips were covered with a long cool finger. "Hush, don't fret my lord - just give in to what your body is telling you." whispered Legolas, he ran his hands down Elrond's bare back, smiling when the older elf's breath caught in his throat.  
  
Legolas could tell that Elrond was fighting the urge to ravish him as he had done two nights before. He basked in the heat that was emanating from the grey eyes in front of him and the feel of the elf lord's powerful muscles underneath silken skin was utterly intoxicating. Legolas wanted Elrond more than he could ever remember wanting anything - he wanted to surrender to the elf lord entirely.  
  
Legolas stepped forwards to fire his next arrow. His heart was beating wildly with anticipation; he could almost hear Elrond's heart pounding to the same beat behind him. His arrow hit home but only just - he was shaking with the intensity of the moment.  
  
Watching the prince's pupils dilate as he had run his hands over bare flesh had pushed Elrond one step closer to the point where he knew he was going to lose control. The only way he could remain true to Thranduil now was to walk away immediately - if he stayed in this enthralling environment one moment longer he knew the urge to take Legolas would overpower him. But as he watched the beautiful blonde elf let fly another perfectly aimed arrow he knew that leaving was not an option.  
  
Calling himself all kinds of stupid, Elrond stepped up behind Legolas and pulled the young body up against him. The reaction was immediate - Legolas melted against him - surrendering, inviting. He turned the prince in his arms and covered the rosy mouth with his own. Elrond felt the last vestige of self-control slip away as the taste of that sweet mouth filled him. Legolas moaned into his mouth as Elrond ground their erections together with an urgency that threatened to incinerate them where they stood.  
  
They finally tore their mouths apart - gasping to fill their burning lungs with oxygen. Elrond thought that the younger elf was like a bright angel in his arms, he smiled, "You are going to be the death of me prince of Mirkwood." Legolas' face lit up and he stood on tip-toe to reach the elf lord's mouth, "I hope not; where would the fun be in that?" he whispered against Elrond's lips before kissing him with all the passion that had been building inside him.  
  
The remainder of their clothes disappeared in a flurry of hands and mouths and whispered endearments. As Elrond laid the prince on the forest floor he felt his blood begin to boil with delicious anticipation. He kissed every inch of the porcelain skin that was exposed to him - Legolas tasted of youthful expectancy and a unique scent that the lord of Imladris could see himself becoming addicted to.  
  
Legolas twisted impatiently beneath him - the movement bringing their aching members into nerve-tingling contact and reminding Elrond of his urgent need to be inside this golden creature. "Be patient my little prince," he murmured, his mouth against a tightened nipple, "desire is as much a journey as a destination." Legolas did not appear to agree; he lifted his hips and gripped Elrond's firm behind crushing their bodies together. "Do not keep me waiting Elrond," he warned in a breathy voice, "I fear I may die if you continue to tease me so." The pathetic note in Legolas' voice pulled at Elrond's heart - he knew what it was like to be young and aroused, he could remember the desperation that an inexperienced body begging for release could bring about.  
  
Elrond carefully prepared the younger elf's body for the coming invasion - he smiled as he watched the beautiful face flush with pleasure. Then, with a feeling of bliss and completion that surpassed everything he'd known, Elrond pushed forwards into the welcoming heat.  
  
He set a slow rhythm that soon had them both moaning and gasping for release. Legolas clutched Elrond's broad shoulders being pushed slowly into an abyss of nothing but intense sensation. The older elf began to lose control as he pushed further into Legolas' body, their bodies rocking into each other with an increasingly erratic motion. As orgasm began to build Elrond felt his body tighten, he felt the prince's body stiffen and contract around him as Legolas cried out his name. liquid heat spilled over his hand and he felt every muscle in his body go into spasm as climax charged through him.  
  
They collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs and stayed there until their hearts had stopped pounding. Elrond reached out for his robe and covered them both with it as Legolas curled himself against the elf lord's hard chest and sighed in pure happiness. They lay like that looking at the stars just enjoying each others presence. Just before sleep took him, Legolas looked up at Elrond's face, "What would my father say?" he said with a naughty grin. Elrond groaned, "You are a wicked elf princeling, now go to sleep before you say anything that convinces me you need punishing."  
  
And so, with the new and unexpectedly tantalising thought of what punishment at Elrond's hands would be like; Legolas fell asleep wrapped in the powerful arms that he had desired for what seemed like forever.  
  
Author's note: well, there we are - I could just tell that Elrond wouldn't be able to resist - I mean - could anyone?! Ps. Having read Story reader's review of the second part of this - could you remind me what story it was I promised you ages ago?? Me memory is not what it was.. 


End file.
